End of Zion
by sapphirexkat2
Summary: X-Over with DNAngel. Hiead and Zero get transported to Azumano through the painting "End of Zion" and meet Satoshi and Daisuke. For what reason? HZ,SD; eventual ZH,DS.


Title: The End of Zion

Author: SapphirexKat2

Rating: PG 13 (for now) Overall: R

Pairing: HieadxZero; SatoshixDaisuke; eventual ZxH, DxS

Warnings: AU; Maybe some OOC-ness (not too much, I try to keep them in character.)

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel or Megami Kouhosei. pout

Summary: Zero and Hiead get transported to Azumano (DN Angel world) through the painting _End of Zion_. What does it all mean?

Status: incomplete series.

Prologue: The Masterpiece of Zion

_' I will steal the _ End of Zion_ tomorrow night at 10 P.M.'_ Dark

Commander Hiwatari Satoshi of the Azumano Police Force stood in the midst of the Velvet Museum, looking up at the painting the Phantom Thief had designated to steal for that night. The other random policemen bustled around in an attempt to make an effective formation to catch Dark Mousy, ignoring the fact that they would never succeed. Satoshi didn't pay attention to them or to Inspector Saehara barking out various orders.

The _End of Zion_ was indeed a masterpiece and one of the most revolutionary works of Japan. Painted centuries ago, it was almost destroyed because of its title and contents. The planet earth was in the center of a battle in outer space involving five beautiful machines amongst many other random ones. What confounded most historians was how the painter envisioned such advanced technology when people in his time didn't even know that the world was round.

It was so old and valuable that no one dared to move it into a safe. Satoshi only hoped that if Dark stole it (which he would most likely do successfully) that he would take good care of it. But no. Satoshi had to stop him. He vowed his life to putting that Phantom Thief where he belonged. Dark had already stolen too much from him. He even took what Satoshi didn't know he had.

" Commander, it's almost time," said Inspector Saehara breathlessly, obviously excited about his latest plans for Dark's capture. " He won't get away."

Satoshi wanted to roll his eyes. He heard that every other night when Dark came to take something. Without turning away from the painting, he said, " Then I suggest you get ready."

Saehara inwardly fumed at Satoshi's holier-than-thou attitude, but he was used to it. Biting his tongue, he nodded and left, leaving the teen to his own thoughts.

As Satoshi continued to gaze at the painting, he could almost hear the clashes of metal and the frustrated shouts of men. What was his ancestor thinking about to create something so beautiful and yet so horrifying?

The Final Battle was drawing nearer and the Goddess Operater Academy was becoming more desperate to train and choose the next pilots for the Goddesses. Enna Zero could feel the pressure and the anxiety of the greatest war in the history of mankind. Their ancestors fought for land, power, and freedom, but did any of them fight for the survival of the entire earth?

It was almost ten o'clock and Zero still couldn't sleep. His heart continued to pound restlessly as if expecting for something exciting to happen. He tossed several times before sitting up with a ragged sigh.

' Why can't I just go to sleep?' he wondered, swinging his legs over the bed and standing. He glanced around the dim room, passed Clay's slumbering form, and noticed that Hiead's bed was empty. He could have sworn that he saw the pale haired teen lying there when he came in at light's out, sleeping already.

Zero made a face. ' Tch, like I care about that evil bastard,' he noted with distaste. He silently made his way to the door when it suddenly slid open even before he could do it himself. His colbat eyes squinted at the bright light coming in from the hallway. " What the hell--?"

" Would you mind moving so that I can come in?" came a cold tone.

Zero tried to force his eyes open, but they wouldn't cooperate just yet. He didn't need to see who was in front of him anyway. He knew that awful voice anywhere. " Hiead? Just what the hell are you doing wandering around at this time?" Zero asked, irritated because he was caught off guard, and the damned light was pissing him off!

" None of your business. Now move it." Hiead shoved him back, and Zero lost his balance, falling back with an "oof". Hiead stepped in and the door slid shut. Zero was finally able to open his eyes properly and look up at his offender.

" You didn't need to push me, jackass," he snarled, quickly standing and glaring at Hiead. Even if the other teen was slightly taller him, he didn't feel intimidated at all. It only made him want to beat him down all the more. " You're the one who could have let me pass first." Zero shoved Hiead on the chest, causing him to hit the metal of the door. Hiead quickly recovered and lunged at Zero, tackling him to the ground.

" I'll _never_ go out of my just for _you_," Hiead retorted cruelly as they wrestled for the upper hand. " _Never_, do you understand me?"

" Perfectly, you bastard. And the same goes for me."

It wasn't exactly ten yet, but Dark was eager to just get the painting and go. At nine fifty seven, he pressed on a remote at his waist and the lights in the entire museum completely shut down, even the emergencies. The connections to the generators were also disconnected.

-- Too much of my time is used to set these things up, -- Daisuke complained grumpily as Dark crept into the museum.

The thief chuckled. --- But it's very constructive,--- Dark replied, trying to justify the means. --- Now if only we can find a way to get rid of that annoying Commander. ---

-- You can't ever be rid of him, -- Daisuke said softly. He laughed nervously. -- Heck, I should know.--

Dark managed to weave his way through the mass of chaotic policemen without being seen, stopping from wall to wall, corner to corner. Alas, he came to the room where the painting was held. Oddly, no one was there.

Daisuke started to panic. -- Dark, I sense a trap, -- he warned, but of course, the thief wasn't paying attention.

Dark entered the room and gazed up at the _ End of Zion_. He whistled softly. " This is real nice," he commented aloud.

" I'm so glad you like it," Satoshi said from behind him, stepping out of the shadows. Dark didn't turn around; he almost expected him to be there.

--Run,run,run,run,run,-- Daisuke began to chant.

" I was thinking that you didn't appreciate art, kaitou."

Dark hissed. " Ouch, Hiwatari-_kun_," he said sarcastically, turning and facing the pale haired teen defiantly. " But I know that _you_ 'appreciate' art, don't you?" Something defensive flashed before Satoshi's eyes, and Dark smirked.

" You're despicable," Satoshi hissed, his voice lacing with hurt. Dark only shrugged indifferently.

-- What are you guys talking about?-- Daisuke asked, not liking the look on Satoshi's face. He's been seeing it a lot more recently - every time they had a run in like this.

The thief faced the painting again. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a target to acquire." He reached out to take the canvas, but another hand came over the picture. Satoshi was holding it in place.

" No, I can't let you."

Dark just smiled pleasantly at the Commander. " Then perhaps you'll let _him_."

Daisuke felt himself being rudely pulled out of his consciousness and into reality. Just as he locked gazes with Satoshi's surprised eyes, the hand that was on the painting grew warm, and a bright light issued forth, nearly lighting the whole second floor of the museum. Daisuke was pushed back by some unknown force and a firm weight fell over his form on the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

The light died and the cool, dim atmosphere returned after several minutes. Daisuke tried to open his eyes, but his head was pounding too much.

--- What the hell was that?--- came Dark's startled voice. --- Are you all right, Dai-chan?---

Daisuke let out a moan. -- I…think so….-- He tried to lift his right arm but he found that something weighed it down. He also noticed that he was slightly suffocating because of that weight. -- What is this?--

The last thing Zero remembered was Hiead on top of him and trapping his wrists together above his head, their eyes meeting for a brief, fiery moment before he blacked out. His body seemed to swim on its own accord after that as he subconsciously felt it being pulled. It was warm and fast, and then it ended.

Whatever he was lying on, it was soft… and moving… Moving?! Zero's eyes snapped open and he met a face full of black leather. Vaguely thinking that it was Hiead, he pushed himself up on his arms and looked and whatever it was beneath him. It was a boy around his age with crimson colored hair. His eyes opened and a darker shade of red irises gazed up at him.

" Um, I can't…breathe," the boy gasped out.

Startled, Zero sat up and scrambled off him. At once, the red head took in gulps of air, turning over and coughing. He let out an agonizing moan. " Are… you okay?" Zero asked him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. The red head nodded as best as he could without adding to the migraine.

" Y-yeah."

Zero got to his feet. " Here, you should stand." He took the other teen by the arm and gently hauled him up to his feet. The red head swayed a little in is grasp.

" Dizzy," came the teen's soft voice. Zero chuckled.

" It'll go away," he assured him. He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings. It was dark with moonlight cascading in through the wall to ceiling window. Where was he? What happened in the room when he was fighting with Hiead? Where _was_ Hiead? … Why did he even care?!

Then he saw two other figures on the ground. They were separated from each other, unlike him and the red head. The two both had pale hair. The only differences were the clothing and one had glasses. Even they were slowly coming around. Zero recognized Hiead right away.

' Ah, so he's here, too.' Relief and dread came over him.

Hiead got up before the other teen, shaking his head as if to clear it. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around. Even in a predicament as bizarre as this, his face still showed no emotion. Hiead only appeared to be assessing the situation (as always).

The red head seemed to have finally come to his senses, and Zero released him. The teen looked up at him.

" Unh, thanks," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Zero returned the smile, instantly liking the rather innocent looking teen. " You okay now?"

Hiead noticed the couple. " Who are you?" he asked the red head, practically glaring at him. " And where the hell is this place?"

The other pale haired teen was wide awake and glared at Hiead murderously. " Who are _you_?" he demanded just as fiercely. Zero gaped. Those two resembled each other in some freaky way.

Hiead turned his glare to the other teen. " I wasn't talking to you."

" I know now. You're an asshole." He turned to Zero. " Who are you?"

" I'm Zero." Despite his friendly answer, the cold azure eyes behind thin spectacles still glared at him.

Daisuke's mind was still swirling, but now it was in confusion. The brunette, Zero, was looking at him. He flushed in embarrassment for gazing off. " Oh, I'm Niwa Daisuke, and he's Hiwatari-kun."

At least someone was friendly. Zero smiled ruefully as his nodded towards the other teen. " And he's Hiead."

" You two know each other?" Daisuke asked curiously. He glanced at Hiead and saw him glaring at him again. What did he do? Satoshi was the one that called him an asshole.

" Unfortunately. So where are we, Niwa-kun?"

" This is the Velvet Museum in Azumano."

Zero scratched his head. " Azumano…?" he echoed. There was no space colony that he knew of with the name of Azumano in it.

Daisuke seemed confused. He honestly didn't know where he was? How did he get here then?

" We're in Zion, idiot," snapped Hiead, but even his voice betrayed a hint of interest. Zero's eyes widened.

" Are you sure?" He ran over to the window to gaze outside.

" What year is this?" asked Hiead, glancing between Satoshi and Daisuke.

" 2004," replied Daisuke. " Why?"

Hiead's eyes widened slightly. " Are you serious?"

" Oh my gosh!" said Zero, his face pressing against the glass. " I can see trees! And vehicles on the road! Hiead, you _have_ see this!"

" What's going on here?" came Inspector Saehara's booming voice. The youths all turned to the disgruntled man who was looking frustrated, irritated and confused. " Who are you kids? How did you get in here?"

Daisuke immediately panicked. He was in his normal form, surrounded by policemen and dressed suspiciously like Dark. --Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod. I'm going to get arrested! DARK!--

--- Uhh, sorry, Dai-chan,--- Dark apologized sheepishly.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke, reading his anxiety. He turned to Saehara. " They're friends," he lied nonchalantly, " of mine." If it didn't sound so awkward coming from his mouth it might have sounded convincing.

Everyone turned their eyes to Satoshi. Saehara raised a brow questioningly, obviously doubting that it was the truth, but he didn't voice it.

" Research on Dark Mousy," Satoshi continued.

Saehara glanced at them all again and turned to where the painting was supposed to be. It was gone. " He got away again, then. Goddamnit." Saehara walked off, shouting at the men to check the whole museum thoroughly.

Daisuke let out a relieved sigh, placing a hand over his heart to stop it from racing. He looked up at Satoshi, who was suddenly only several feet away from him. A startled squeak escaped his throat when the blue haired teen grabbed his arm.

" Where is it?" He asked, azure eyes searching deeply into his crimson ones. Daisuke stuttered.

--- Tell him that With took it.---

-- That won't help! -- " I guess Dark got away with it," he replied, flushing wildly with renewed fear. Satoshi could just hand him into the police now…

" I'm sorry, are we missing something?" asked Zero from the window. " What _is_ going on here?"

Hiead was busy gazing out the window, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. ' 2004…'

Daisuke tried to ease his way out of Satoshi's firm grasp, but Satoshi wouldn't budge. He looked at Zero. " Let's get out of here first."

Zero looked at Satoshi, who in turned was glaring at him. " Are you all right, Niwa-kun?" he asked seriously. The pale teen looked as if he was hurting Daisuke.

" Oh! Y-yeah. Don't worry about me," he replied, grinning. Satoshi's grip on him tightened, almost possessively. Daisuke winced. " I-itai yo," he whispered. Satoshi glanced at him and released his arm. Daisuke saw it again - that pain.

" Come on," Satoshi said, walking away. Hiead reluctantly followed after, keeping his distance from the other teen.

Zero approached Daisuke and they walked together. " Does he always do that to you?" he asked.

Daisuke looked at Zero. What was he going to say… without saying too much? " It's mutual," he replied quietly. Zero 'oh-ed', his brows furrowing. Daisuke somehow thought that Zero knew exactly what he meant, especially with that guy, Hiead.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hate it? Dislike it? Like it? Love it? Sorry for any inconsistencies in characters or knowledge of the mangas. Comments of all are welcome! Trust me, there is an underlying plot to all this.

SapphirexKat2


End file.
